1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double-acting clamp for coupling a funicular vehicle to the running cable.
2. Discussion of the Background
European patent application No. 0 461 098 describes a double-acting clamp mounted on a funicular rail vehicle.
To achieve secure and advantageous engagement and disengagement of the clamp jaws with and from the running cable, the movement of the cable during these operations must be in a vertical plane. The clamp described in said patent application is therefore mounted on its vehicle such that the jaws and the running cable interact by moving relative to one another in a vertical direction. However, because of the structure of said clamp the stated condition is satisfied only if it is mounted on the vehicle such that the axis along which the elastic means act is vertical to the vehicle. In such a position the clamp operates under the best operating conditions but occupies a space, in particular in terms of height, which it would be desirable to have reduced much as possible in order to achieve the following for equal vehicle capacity:
lesser vertical vehicle height; PA0 improved arrangement of the vehicle mechanical members; PA0 improved arrangement of those line members which have to operate in the vicinity of the clamp.